1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to load-testing circuits, and particularly to a load-testing circuit for USB ports.
2. Description of Related Art
USB ports include four different types, such as type 1.0, type 1.1, type 2.0, and type 3.0. The maximum standard load currents of the USB ports respectively are 100 mA, 150 mA, 500 mA, and 900 mA. Typically, one load-testing circuit can simulate only one maximum standard load current. As a result, different load-testing circuits must be designed for different types of USB ports, which is inconvenient and costly.